


In the Face of Acceptance

by zombiecheetah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: With Thor off entertaining his maiden of the week, Loki and Sif share some mutual feelings on their desire for Thor's attention...





	In the Face of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gaslight gallows for the prompt "I Need a Hug" 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

Thor’s new flame had entranced him. Well, to be fair, Thor was easily entranced, Loki thought. When his brother and the redhead had become too much for him to tolerate he slunk out of the dining hall with a flimsy excuse, their laughter following him down the hall.  

He hated fighting for Thor’s attention. He knew Thor loved him, sure, but in a place as unkind to him as Asgard, Thor’s care held a considerable amount of weight for him, much more than he liked to admit. Unlike the others, Thor enjoyed Loki’s talent for seidr, convincing his friends to somewhat embrace it as well, especially after Loki saved their skins on more than one adventure. Shocking really how suddenly his tricks had become useful, essential even, rather than annoying and womanly. 

He paused in his step, as he found Sif standing out on an open-air balcony, staring out at the stars, her cheeks stained with tears, though she was enduring her suffering silently otherwise. He joked often about Sif’s infatuation with his brother, but to be honest he was just as confused as she was at to why his brother insisted on courting women he barely knew rather than his dear friend. But Thor had a habit of taking those around him for granted and despite the increased tenderness and flirtation between him and Sif, he had once again left her in the dust. 

Perhaps it was the similarity of his present situation that moved him to assume the role of comforter, Sif hastily wiping her eyes as he stood next to her, staring up at the sky in silence before speaking. 

“I’m not sure if it helps or not, but you are far prettier and much more talented than that woman my brother has taken to showing off on his arm.” 

“I am sure she makes Thor very happy.” 

Loki was quiet again for a moment, reaching up to gently brush her cheek with the back of his fingers, “He adores you, even if it is not in the way you wish. I am sure he’ll eventually figure that out. Your mantle should be Goddess of Patience dealing with that oaf.” 

Sif let out a low breath. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I do not need someone else to make me happy. I knew becoming a warrior in Asgard would limit my romantic options, as many would see my station as unacceptable even if I did, and I have, proved myself worthy of it. I fully expected when I started to be by myself forever and I have always been content with that knowledge, found joy in the concept even-” 

“But Thor cares and doesn’t mind at all, does he? I have found that when rejection is expected, I often do not know what to do in the face of acceptance.” 

He placed an arm around her shoulders, surprised when she didn’t reject the move of affection.  _Just like that,_  he thought to himself.  _Thank you for the example._

The surprises continued as she turned and totally curled into him, her hands holding onto the linen of his shirt. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back and lightly kissing her hair.  

“You’re too good for him anyhow. He doesn’t deserve you,”

He felt her sigh against his chest. “If you say that instead, you do, I will not hesitate to gut you.” 

Loki laughed lightly. “My dear friend, I know better than to even think of suggesting such a thing.” 

His smile faded as she away from his shoulder to look at his face, her gaze hovering at his lips. 

“Sif,” he said softly, “I am not him.” 

Her gaze became more determined, “I know that.” And still, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, her lips warm and soft and strong, everything he had thought a kiss with her would be like during those brief fantasies he had entertained when they were younger. As she continued to kiss him, long and slow and deep, he couldn’t help but lament Thor’s loss as she was quite talented with her tongue, master swordswoman and all. He kissed her back in full force, his hands caressing her, suddenly not caring if she was imagining if he was Thor or not. He wished for attention and she wished for someone to touch her as she wished his brother would and so this arrangement he felt hard-pressed to reject. 

He also knew that this was a temporary fix for both of them. Neither could make either happy past a night of comfort in their mutual disappointment. Or not even a night but a moment, as Sif was pulling him behind her, her groping indicting she wished him to service her, a bed being apparently out of the question. She leaned over the balcony railing, staring at the stars rather than his face as he adjusted just enough material between them to allow him access to her, immediately setting a pace they could both lose themselves in. 

Loki wrapped an arm around her chest, holding her tightly against him and snaked the other around her waist, slipping his hand down her trousers. This wasn’t healthy for either of them, he thought as he took her. He knew neither of them would ever speak of this night, which was fine by him. In fact, he found himself determined to ruin her for his brother, should the dolt ever properly seek her out once he had dumped the redhead from his bed. Sif seemed to be enjoying what he was giving her, biting back moans and whimpers and becoming steadily less successful at doing so as he worked her. 

When she was close she gifted him with one more surprise, turning to look at his face. Her eyes were glazed over with lust but he could have sworn she had moaned out his name before reaching behind her and pulling his head forward so his lips were once again on hers. He bit down on her lower lip and after only a moment more of his skilled efforts, Loki gave a sobbing, shaking Sif the one thing Thor could never seem to give to her: a moment of satisfaction. 


End file.
